gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
ABC
ABC ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel und wird von den New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Die Solos werden von Tina, Mike, Kurt und Quinn übernommen. Das Original stammt von der amerikanischen Soul-Band The Jacksons und ist auf deren gleichnamigen Album aus dem Jahr 1970, "ABC", enthalten. Lyrics Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (New Directions: Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear (New Directions: All about love) Mike: Sit yourself down, take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina mit New Directions: A B C, easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl Tina: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Come on, let me love you just a little bit (New Directions: Come on, little bit) (New Directions: Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on (New Directions: Come on) Let me show you what it's all about (New Directions: It's all about) Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you (New Directions: Show you, show you) How to get an A (New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike: Spell me, you, add the two Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina mit New Directions: A B C is easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) One, two, three, you and me Kurt: Sit down girl I think I love you! Mike: No, get up girl Show me what you can do! Tina mit New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Huh!) One, two, three baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) ABC, baby, (Mike: Nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about Tina mit New Directions: A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby) Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby Tina mit New Directions: A B C is easy it's like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out Tina with New Directions: Easy as one, two, three Video Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Tina Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Mike Kategorie:Solos von Quinn